


Behind Closed Doors

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt Issac, M/M, Non-Virgin Stiles, Self-Hate Erica, Smart Scott, Yearning Boyd, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what happens behind closed doors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

You never know what goes on behind closed doors, it could be a father shutting his son in a freezer…

_"Dad! Don’t! Dad!" Issac screamed as his father shut and locked the freezer that was located in the basement of their home.  Issac frantically clawed at the lid to try and get it open somehow, but it was no use.  The lid was sealed shut.  Issac continued to scream out in fright and terror as the claustrophobia was slowly eating away at him._

Or it could be the girl that had the Epileptic seizures that everyone chose to make fun of her for it…

_Erica brushed at the rats nest that she called hair, trying to make it a little more presentable and a little less like a tangled mess, but it was no use - the more she tried the more the tangles got…more tangled.  She glared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror as she degraded herself for the fourth time that night for not being strong enough to stand up to all of her tormentors.  She just wanted to turn all of their words back on them for once, but she didn’t…she couldn’t._

Or it could be the boy that no one messed with, but wished they mess with him…

_Boyd took his time as he cleaned the ice skating rink, he had a few other things he needed to do before he went home but he chose to do things at a much slower pace tonight seeing as his grandma was in the hospital once more.  He didn’t let it show to Stilinski and all of his friends, but he wished someone would talk to him more than just to get something from him.  He wanted more friends than just Erica Reyes…who wasn’t really a friend anyway._

_  
_Or you could be me, the kid that get’s the specialist of attention from a tall, dark, and brooding werewolf named Derek Hale…

_Derek slammed Stiles up against a pillar and proceeded to start attacking his mouth with aggressive kisses that would be bruising his lips long into the morning hours as they danced the ever winding dance of love and hate.  Both hated, but loved each other and, they would guess, that’s why the flame is still as bright as ever for the both of them.  Stiles loved that Derek was rough on him in the beginning of their dance before, slowly, turning gentle as the wee morning hours would come and both would be too tired to go any further._

Or even the kid that studied so hard at night to pass every class that he didn’t want to give even a remote clue to all of those around him that he was, indeed, a history wiz at heart…

_"The pyramids of Giza are the defining symbol of Ancient Egypt.  In historical terms, they mark the first great flowering of pharaonic culture, the Old Kingdom…" Scott muttered to himself as he started to read "The Rise and Fall of Ancient Egypt" by Toby Wilkinson.  "Scott?" his mother asked as she opened his door a crack to peak her head in, what she saw was Scott on his back reading a Lacrosse magazine.  "Yeah Mom?" he asked her as he acknowledged her presence.  "Oh, nothing I thought I heard you mumbling" she said shaking her head before closing the door once more._

I guess we all have our own little secrets behind closed doors, I wonder what yours are.


End file.
